


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Because Erik needs his mother and Charles needs to know what it's like to have a family, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Forever abusing the tagging system, M/M, Rainbow Haired 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik stay at Edie's house, and share a sweet moment together during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is from another 'verse a friend and I are working on. (I know, I know. How many do I have already? And I need to work on Oh God, My Roommate's a Nerd, but shh.) This one is a modern day AU in which Edie is still alive, Erik and Charles meet in college, and Erik is president of the GSA. It's through the GSA that Erik and Charles meet, and Charles is instantly drawn to the rainbow haired, tattooed and pierced Erik. This drabble is from later on in their story.

“ _Mother,_ really,” Erik groaned, shaking his head. Charles laughed and tucked his face against Erik’s neck, his own flushing a bright red. 

“What? You two looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself!” 

Erik rolled his eyes, the hands around Charles’s hips pulling him in closer. 

“I swear, I’m going to destroy that camera of yours one day.” 

“No you won’t. Now as you were. I’m going back inside.” 

Charles muffled his laughter against Erik’s neck, gripping the front of his sweater a little tighter. 

“Your mom did not just take a picture of us kissing in the snow.” 

“I’m afraid she did. I’m also afraid it’s going to end up on the mantle over the fireplace by tomorrow.” 

Charles laughed even harder, his cheeks still stained red from the cold and his embarrassment. 

“She’s something else, your mom.” 

“Yes, she is. But she had a good point. Where exactly were we?” Erik’s lips quirked up into a playful smile, and Charles felt his heart skip a beat. Out here in the cold, his cheeks and nose were flushed a light red, and the bits of hair poking out from underneath his hat seemed to be an even brighter shade of green and blue than normal. His eyes were a mixture of grey and green, not quite sure which to settle on. 

Charles felt himself falling in love all over again. 

“Hmm, I believe you were about to kiss me again. I could be wrong, however. Perhaps you were going to take me back inside, wrap me up in that lovely afghan you made, and cuddle with me in front of the fire.” 

“Mmm, that sounds about right,” Erik murmured, leaning in. Charles shivered, both from the cold and from anticipation, a soft sigh escaping him as Erik’s lips pressed against his, the hands on his hips slowly stroking and pulling him in closer. 

They stayed out there for another ten minutes, simply exchanging slow, sweet kisses, until Charles whimpered about it being cold, at which point they went back in to curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

It was by far the best holiday Charles had ever had. 


End file.
